


Walk You Home

by wowhotcute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chenle doesn't speak much Korean, Chenle is a rabid EXO-L, I just wrote a Christmas story in the middle of summer, Jisung is a grumpy mouse, Jisung walks Chenle home everyday, Jisung won't say he's in love, M/M, MarkHyuck is overly wholesome, Nomin is PURE, Renjun is lonely but wise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Jisung is content being a dancing, grumpy, lone wolf. Until Chenle transfers to his school. And he doesn't speak any Korean other than EXO lyrics. And of course, he's stuck walking him home. And he obviously hates it. He totally doesn't have a crush on that dork.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung couldn't care less that he's the baby in his friend group. All the boys he hangs out with try to act like he's still a grade elementary student. "Aw, cute little Jisung." Donghyuck will say. Then Jisung will call him "Ugly big Donghyuck" and get scolded by Mark. He could care less if he doesn't use honorifics half the time. 

And another thing. He can't stand it when his friends think he needs to date. "I happen to like being alone, unlike some of you overly dependent sickening freaks." he spat, particularly at Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun chuckled lightly, looking from Jisung to the two offended couples.

"Park," Renjun says "I can tell love is coming for you soon." Jisung looks at him quizzically. "You know Renjun?" he said brightly "that might be the most BULLSHIT I've heard since the school cafeteria stopped selling SuJu popcorn! Actually, scrap that, since Mark convinced Hyuck that in Canada people don't wear socks." Donghyuck's eyes widened, an embarassed blush spread out on his face. Jisung scoffed 

"This is why I don't want to date. You became dependent on people and pretty soon you're listening to them regardless of logic." Jeno uncurled himself from Jaemin's side. "Jisung-ie," he grinned "you make love sound like the military. Give it a rest." Jisung grumbled and grabbed his bag, heading to the bathroom to kill time and fix his hair before class started.

"Class," the young teacher pushed her glasses up her nose "we have a new student today!" Jisung heard her say something in Chinese. He glanced at his nails, expecting an awkward kid shuffling in. Instead a whirlwind of a boy darted into the room. And... god how did someone make a uniform look like that?

The boy in front of him was grinning like an idiot. His pants were rolled up unevenly to display one bumble bee sock and one daisy sock. His jacket looked like it had been owned by a punk, a hippie, and a gamer at the same time. He had a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and on his head... that was the worst part. On top of his head was a jean snap-back with the letters E-X-O emblazoned in giant rhinestones. He was a disaster in a uniform, lord knows what he looked like outside school. 

The teacher said something else in Chinese and tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder. He smiled and said in shaky Korean "Hello, my name is Zhong Chenle. I'm sixteen, I love EXO, and I don't know much Korean." A few people giggled at the EXO comment to which the boy let out a shrill dolphin screech of a laugh. It was kind of cute

"Mr. Park," the teacher said "Mr. Zhong will be sitting next to you. Jisung exhaled heavily and shot the boy a glare. Apparently he didn't understand because he sat his bag down on the floor and proceeded to turn to Jisung and smile so widely Jisung thought his face would split.

"Hi! I'm Chenle!" he said brightly and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jisung." Jisung responded in Chinese, as he had the luck of having a few native speakers as friends. He wasn't fluent, but he could hold a polite conversation. The boy's face lit up. "Oh my god! You speak Chinese?" he looked like a puppy. Jisung smiled awkwardly. "Not a lot. Renjun taught me." Chenle responded back in Korean "Oh, that's cool." 

The teacher started her lesson, stopping a few times to make sure Chenle understood. He had pretty good understanding of the homework considering he didn't speak Korean well. The day was going by quickly and suddenly it was lunch.

As Jisung exited the classroom, he felt someone behind him. He saw Chenle trotting behind him. "Hey Jisung! Can I eat lunch with you?" Jisung looked around. There was another Jisung in his class so he was sure Chenle was talking to him. But he saw The Other Jisung head the opposite direction towards the doors leading outside. 

"Uh... sure I guess?" Jisung replied. Chenle cheered and then grabbed onto Jisung's sleeve. Jisung shook him off and headed to the Cafeteria. He headed to the usual table and was instantly met with a strange look.

"Jisung has FRIENDS?" Jaemin yelled. Jisung glared at him. "I could say the same." Jeno craddled his offended boyfriend's head. The two sat down. "So," Jisung half coughed out "introduce yourself." Chenle replied, in a replica of what he said in the classroom "Hello, my name is Zhong Chenle. I'm sixteen, I love EXO and I don't know much Korean." All the boys took turns introducing themselves. 

When it finally got to Renjun, Chenle started spouting something in Chinese. The other boys were a bit confused. Renjun laughed. "He was telling me that Jisung had mentioned me." Jisung lifted his head up from his hand. "Yeah, he was shocked I knew a little Chinese and I said that you had taught me." Jisung tilted in his seat. "Well, you, Sicheng, Kun, and Lucas."

Renjun said something else to Chenle. His smile widened considerably. "Yixing! Yixing!" he screamed. Mark put his hands over his ears. "I'm assuming that would be his EXO bias?" Renjun nodded happily.

"Hey," Renjun said "could we invite him to the club?" All the boys shook their heads quickly in support. Jisung scrunched his face up. "Really? The club? We haven't added a member since... well since me." Chenle said something to Renjun. The two spoke for a bit. "Yes." Chenle said

Jisung face scrunched up in confusion. This kid was around for a day and managed to gain these dork’s trust? “They really are numbskulls.” Jisung thought. That Chenle kid can’t be that charismatic. Yeah, his friends are just idiots. Obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and winter is upon the boys! “The Club” is revealed and despite the cold weather, warmth is sparking.

It’s been a month since Chenle came to school and winter has settled in, as well as the friend group. The boy instantly gained everyone’s trust and was welcomed into “The Dreamies” a EXO fanclub started by Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin that slowly morphed into a odd collection of boys that Jisung was ushered into when he entered high school.

However, Jisung had one problem with Chenle joining them. He wasn’t jealous, but the thing was, Chenle didn’t have money to ride the bus, and both of his parents worked late. So, after club meetings, Jisung had to walk Chenle home. This obviously wasn’t a problem since they lived close to each other but...

Chenle made Jisung feel... weird. And warm. Jisung thought that these feelings equaled frustration or annoyance. So, he called Mark to ask him about it. Not that he needed help or anything. Just a second opinion.

“...and I just warm up really bad and I don’t want to hurt his feelings obviously. I just don’t know what to do.” Jisung tossed about his bed. “Okay Mousie calm down.” Mark said, “did I ever tell you how Hyuckie and I met?” Jisung rolled his eyes. “First off don’t call me Mousie Assfuck, I’m not five. Secondly, yes you have told me, in disgustingly vivid detail.”

A moment of silence passed. “But I can tell you’re going to relay it to me again so go ahead.” Mark shifted. “Well, it was the first day of high school and I was in my first class of the day, which happened to be a dance class. I walk in and I see this boy with the biggest smile and the cutest sweater on over his uniform. I didn’t even know a boy could be that cute...

And so I went up to him and introduced myself. He liked my name, I liked his face, we both liked the same music, and had the same friends outside of school. We hung out for like a year and finally I got over the whole “but we’re both boys” thing and I confessed. And we’ve been happy ever since.”

Jisung fake sniffed. “Wow Lee, what a touching story. Now the fuck does that have to do with me?” Mark laughed. “Sung-ie, that’s the thing. You wanna know how I felt around Donghyuck, how I still do?” Jisung groaned “How do you feel Mr. Sentimental?” Mark smiled “Warm. He makes me feel warm. Like cocoa or fireworks. Aw shit, I gotta write that down.” Jisung’s hands shook violently. “M-mark I think dinner is ready, I’m gonna have to go bye.” He tapped the hang up button quickly.

After a fitful night of sleep Jisung dedicated his day to avoiding Chenle. Which is kind of hard to do when the person you’re avoiding sits next to you in class. And sits at your lunch table. And you walk him home every day. Luckily they changed seats today, but lunch was still an issue so Jisung took his in the bathroom.

The club however was different. The Dreamies were the only friends he really had near his age, and the only people outside his family he had cried around. When he was just starting to dance, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin would help him. And they all supported his dream of being an idol one day. To him, missing a club meeting was like treason. So he puffed up his chest and opened the door.

Immediately all six boys jumped up. “Oh my gosh are you alright?” “We were so worried!” “...Chenle said you were in class today...” “never scare us like that again!” Jisung smiled slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine, just didn’t feel too good at lunch.” The meeting went off without a hitch. The current topics up for discussion were “Universe” by EXO, “Heart Shaker” by Twice, and “Heart Attack” by Chuu.

The seven boys watched the videos. Donghyuk dubbed Chu “a gay legend” and cried during Universe. But that’s pretty normal for him. Mark tried to drag symbolism into it and got booed at. Jisung took notes of the dances. Nomin was too busy cuddling. Renjun was screaming. And Chenle just pouted because Lay wasn’t there.

Finally, the meeting was over and Jisung felt... well like he had eaten something rotten. His stomach was flipping like a trapeze artist, his hands felt like an overflowing aquarium. And, he was warmer than than the sun. Mama didn’t raise no bitch though, he masked this well. Chenle just hopped over to him.

Over the months they’d developed a strange language. It consisted of a bit of Korean, a bit of Chinese, a lot of using EXO songs (and some other groups) to describe feelings, and the occasional universal term like “oh my god”. It was strange, but so were the two boys. 

Somehow today felt different. It was also cold as fuck. So Jisung asked “Do you want cocoa?” Thankfully, Chenle understood that. Soon they were out of the cold and in the cozy cafe that one of Chenle’s older friends Sicheng worked at with his boyfriend, Yuta. The two ordered two massive mugs of cocoa with excessive amounts of whipped cream. 

They drank quickly and Jisung burned his tongue in the process. At one point he had whipped cream smeared on his lip and Chenle leaned over to wipe it off. His heart almost leaped out of his chest. The two payed, thanked Sicheng and Yuta, and went back to their chilly walk.

As they came to Chenle’s house Jisung said goodbye as he always did. But, Chenle did something unexpected. He said something in a language Jisung knew to be English. He was sure he had heard the term before. But before he had the chance to ask, Chenle had already bounded to his doorway and was waving bye.

As soon as he got home Jisung rang up Mark. “Yo Lee, I need your help.” Mark paused from his after school snack. “Yeah what’s up?” Jisung explained their walk back home and everything up to the goodbye. “And then he said something in English? I don’t understand but I’ve definitely heard that sentence before.” Mark shoved another chip in his mouth. “Well can you say it? That would help if you at least try to pronounce it.”

Jisung told him what Chenle said. On the other end he heard a chip bag drop. “Mark? Are you okay?” Mark cleared his throat after almost choking. “Jisung, I don’t know how to tell you this man.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “What, did he curse me out? I can handle some fucking swearing if you haven’t already noticed.” Mark braces himself. “No Jisung...”

“...he said he loved you.”

———————————————————————— This is shit and I apologize...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays drawing closer rosy checks and romance are in bloom! But will love sink like cocoa mix or rise to the top like marshmallows?

Jisung sat with his mouth open. “Jisung? Hey Jisung are you still there?” Mark asked. Jisung shook and put the phone to his ear. “Mark, Mark I can’t do this he’s just... Mark he’s too good for someone like me.” Tears rolled silently from the boy’s face.

“Jisung. Do me a favor.” Mark called out on the other side. Jisung wiped his flushed face “What?” He asked back. “I want you to come to the cafe tomorrow since it’s the weekend.” Mark said warmly “and for God’s sake bring a coat, you're not too cool for one.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, but still smiled a bit. “Alright Mark, but no funny business.” Mark giggled. “I promise Jisung. Just show up at six.” Jisung nodded and the two ended their phone call.

The next day Jisung pulled on a blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and his heaviest black coat, along with a cap an upperclassman friend got him just incase it got colder or snowed. He peacefully walked to the cafe, his nose a cute color of pink and a puff of frozen breath in front of him.

When he got there he saw all of his friends sitting at the table... except Chenle. The other boys had already ordered drinks. An array of macchiatos, espressos, and lattes was spread across the table, along with a piping mug of cocoa. Jisung took off his massive jacket and went to sit down with the boys. 

The boys at the table were awkwardly quiet. Then Mark spoke out. “Jisung, you mean a lot to us. And... we hate to see you beat yourself up.” Jisung looked at all the boys. “Wait, you told them! Why you little...!” Before Jisung could curse, Donghyuck stopped him. 

“Sung-ie we all knew you two loved each other. We just had to wait on the official.” the older boy retorted. Jisung blushed. “Jisung,” Renjun started “you’ve been fine on your own but... you and Chenle just seem to complete each other. And I couldn’t think of a better boy to date him. Don’t think I don’t know about the Chinese lessons. Because I do.” 

Renjun added “I did think it was a little weird when you asked me how to say “I’d like to buy you something” in Chinese.” Renjun smiles knowingly “I think I caught on quickly after that.” He put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Just know this. Good relationships are like bees and flowers. The bee helps the flower spread it’s life and joy, and the flower helps the bee grow and strive. Be Chenle’s bee and he’ll be your flower.”

Next it was Jeno’s turn. “Well Jisung,” He laughed out “it’s about time you found love. You’re gonna make Chenle happy. You’re a good kid, he’s a good kid.” Jeno thought for a bit “And Jisung, you’re one of the most loving people I know. You’re just not the best at showing it. Show that to him.”

Jaemin theatrically sobbed a bit before he started talking. “Jisung, I’m so proud of you! You have your other half! And in time for the holidays. You’ve been nothing short of an amazing friend and I have no doubt you’ll be an amazing boyfriend.” Jeno kissed him on the cheek and the two looked at each other sweetly.

Donghyuck mimed gagging. “Well if your relationships gonna’ be like that I’d just rather you not.” The two boys looked to him and stuck out their tongues. “But seriously,” he continued “you and Chenle just have a bond. You click. And you’ve come out of your shell since meeting him.” He wiped a fake tear. “Sometimes I miss my little jackass mouse baby friend.” 

Jisung laughed and leaned in towards Donghyuck. “I’m still a jackass you little fucker.” He whispered. The other boy dramatically gasped. “Jisung,” the conversation was finally back to Mark “what we’re trying to say is that... you’re good enough for Chenle. You deserve a happy life like anyone else. And we’re here for you”

Jisung teared up. “T-thank you guys so much I just...” he choked back tears. Suddenly he felt Donghyuck’s arms draped across his shoulders. Soon after all the boys had gotten out of their chairs to hug their youngest friend. Jisung let himself cry. Once he was done he had a new mug of cocoa with extra marshmallows courtesy of Sicheng, and startling instructions from his friends.

“Go to his house.” Donghyuck said “he knows you’re going to be there and we told him you had news.” Jisung’s eyes widened. “Hey,” Jaemin calmly assured “you’re gonna be fine.” Jeno nodded his head “Here’s this.” The boy handed him a to-go cup of cocoa and a teddy bear.

All the boys finished their drinks and said their goodbyes. “Hey Jisung,” Mark called before he went out the door “take these too. My mom made them.” Jisung was handed a package of warm snickerdoodle cookies. “I wrapped them in foil and a scarf so they’d keep warm.” Jisung hugged Mark tightly.

“Don’t sweat it!” Mark yelled down the street after leaving. Then Jisung readied himself for the walk to Chenle’s house. It had gotten darker and snowier. By the time he got there the snow had picked up quite a bit. 

Chenle lived in a fairly big house in a nice neighborhood. His family was rather wealthy and had an eye for detail and safety. Jisung had never been inside, but he assumed it was as lovely as it was on the outside.

He knocked cautiously on the door and was greeted by a warm face. “Jisung!” Chenle yelled “the boys told me you had something important to say?” Jisung shuffled awkwardly, slipping out the teddy bear and cookies hidden in his giant coat and handing Chenle the cocoa. “M-may I come in?” Jisung asked quietly.

Chenle ushered him inside and made his way to the kitchen, where he sat down the gifts Jisung had brought. Then the two boys made their way to the living room. “Sit down.” Chenle said, in highly improved Korean. He was a quick learner. Jisung sat awkwardly and bowed his head.

“S-so I... uh... the guys and I... the... well I...” Jisung stuttered. Chenle put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, what ever you need to say, take your time.” Jisung gulped and straightened his back. “Well, Chenle when you first came here you really caught my attention.”

Jisung smiled, remembering Chenle’s arrival like it was yesterday. “Y-you had on that ugly rhinestone EXO hat, and your old jacket, and mismatched socks. And I didn’t really like new people.” Jisung scratched nervously at his arm.

“But you did something that not many people have done for me. You spoke to me even though you didn’t know Korean well, and tried to befriend me.” Jisung looked to the other boy. “And you listened to me. We talked about school. Helped each other with homework. Made our own language!” The two boys smiled at each other.

“And. Well Chenle you mean a lot to me and...” Jisung hugged his arms to his chest and said the practiced words Renjun taught him years before that he never thought he’d use. “Chenle, I love you.” 

Jisung shut his eyes tightly, fearing rejection. Suddenly he felt lips on his cheek. “Silly,” Chenle giggled “I told you I loved you yesterday. Why so scared?” Jisung blushed and shrugged. “I guess I thought you were teasing or would regret it later.”

Chenle wrapped the boy in a hug. “I love you Jisung. How could I tease someone as good as you?” Jisung hugged back and let himself muzzle into Chenle’s neck. The two sat peacefully until Chenle broke the silence.

“Uh... Jisung.” Chenle said “it’s snowing... a lot.” Jisung’s eyes widened. “What?!” The two let go of each other to sprint to the window. Sure enough, the snow reached almost to the window and showed no signs of stopping.

“Shit!” Jisung yelled “shit, fuck, shit!” Jisung tugged at his own hair. “Neither of my parents have a car, the buses don’t run in the snow, I’d die if I tried to walk home...” Chenle put a hand on the other boy’s back. “Hey,” he calmly said “just sleepover with me.

Jisung quirked an eyebrow. “S...sleepover?” He questioned. “Yeah!” Chenle smiled “my mom can make us dinner, we can watch movies, drink cocoa, maybe play games?” Jisung smiled.“That sounds kinda nice. Let me call my mom just to tell her what’s going on.”

Jisung made a quick phone call telling his mom where he was and what he was doing. She told him to stay safe and remember his manners. They said a quick I love you. As soon as he had walked into the kitchen he heard a mighty yell from the foyer.

“CHENLEEEEEEEE.” Chenle took Jisung’s hand and yelled back in Chinese “COMING MAMA.” Jisung was practically dragged along. “Mama,” Chenle announced “this is Jisung. I was wondering if he could stay the night.” Jisung stood awkwardly still.

Chenle’s mother eyed Jisung up and down. She glared slightly. Then she smiled. “Any friend of my son’s is a friend of mine.” She said in Korean “now lets get some food in this boy. He’s too little.” Jisung blushed and smiled. Chenle grabbed his arm again and dragged him to the kitchen.

“Considering we have a guest I think we should have hot pot for dinner. What do you think  
sweetie?” Chenle’s mother pinched his cheek. Jisung fought back a laugh. It looked like dough being stretched. Chenle nervously said “yeah, sounds great Mama.”

In almost no time at all the ingredients were laid out along with the pot which was boiling quite nicely. As soon as the plate of tofu had been sat down the door opened and in waddled a small figure drapped in a large coat. “Hi Baba!” Chenle greeted. “Hi Chenle.” The man greeted back.

The man took of his coat and walked to Chenle’s mother. “Hi honey. Dinner smells amazing.” He kissed her on the cheek. Then he looked at Jisung. “Oh who’s this?” Jisung smiled awkwardly and held his hand out. “Park Jisung, uh, Sir.” He shakily introduced himself in Chinese.

The man shook Jisung’s hand and laughed cheerfully. “Oh you’re Chenle’s little friend, he mentions you often.” Chenle blushed. “Daddddd.” He huffed. Jisung snickered until Chenle kicked his leg secretively under the table.

The four of them sat at the table and put all manner of food in the boiling broth. “So Jisung,” Chenle’s father said after finishing a bite of beef “tell me about yourself. Chenle tells me you’re a dancer and a singer?” Jisung swallowed the noodles he was eating.

“Yes Sir, I’ve been dancing since I was little. I’ve done a few competitions too but I’ve never won anything big.” Chenle’s mother added “So Chenle tells us you’ve been studying Chinese. How good would you say you are?” Jisung shrugged a bit. “I can carry a polite conversation I guess. Other than ordering food and asking where the bathroom is that’s all I know.”

Chenle’s father patted him on the back. “Well that’s just fine. It took me forever to learn Korean.” Jisung smiled brightly. The rest of their dinner consisted of questions about school, a demonstration of the two boys created language, and a very impromptu duet of Wish Tree by Red Velvet.

After dinner Chenle’s mother told the boys to try and get some sleep and keep the noise down. The two boys made two cups of hot cocoa piled high with marshmallows and whipped cream and warmed up the cookies from Mark. Then they headed to Chenle’s room. 

“Hey let’s play Truth or Dare.” Jisung flopped onto the bed lazily. “Yeah alright, you go first.” The two played back and forth for a bit before they slowly started running out of ideas. “Truth or Dare?” Chenle asked. “Dare, obviously.” Jisung proudly responded. “Chenle thought. “Uhhhh open the window and howl for thirty seconds.” 

Jisung laughed. “Do what now?” Chenle laughed back. “Hey, it’s not my fault Mr. “Lone Wolf.” You made your bed, now go lie in it. Jisung got off the bed and strutted to the window, opening it and howling confidently... almost getting hit in the face with a shoe.

“Shut up you asshole! Some people are trying to sleep!” Another voice came from the same place, panting heavily. “You call this sleep? Close the window and get back here.” Chenle shuddered. “Was that...?” Jisung shut the window. “Jungwoo and Lucas? Yeah, I think so.”

The two carried on until they started to get bored and drowsy, at which point the dates had dwindled down to lick the floor or message the group chat the word “pickle”. Chenle ribbed the sleep from his eyes. “Alright last one. Truth or Dare?” Jisung puffed his chest up. “Dare.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “You’ve done all dares this entire game.” 

Jisung huffed. “Fine, truth.” Chenle grinned. “What’s one thing you’ve seen that you wish you could forget?” Jisung shuddered slightly. He thought back to something that had happened two months before he met Chenle, back in the summer.

“Well back in the summer, I worked for Yuta and Sicheng. And one day I came into work an hour early because I had to leave earlier the day before.” He pause for a second. “I unlocked the door, and three of the boys that worked there were on the counter, half naked and making out with each other.” Chenle sat with his mouth open.

“That’s actually tragic. Let’s try and... sleep that off.” Jisung nodded in agreement. “Hey, what am I wearing to bed?” Chenle riffled through his dresser and found two pairs of pajamas.

“Here, you can have these to sleep in.” Chenle tossed a pair of dolphin pajama pants and an old t-shirt. “And I think there’s a spare toothbrush in one of the cabinets. Jisung ran to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth. When he came back Chenle had put on his pajamas and was playing How the Grinch Stole Christmas, already eating a cookie.

Jisung grabbed his mug of cocoa. “Hey, scoot over.” Chenle moved and grabbed another cookie. The two watched the movie in peace, unless you count Chenle wiping whipped cream on Jisung’s nose as an excuse to kiss it as disruptive. After the movie was over they put on music videos. 

Chenle wearily places his hand in Jisung’s and curled into his side. “Hey Jisung-ie.” he whispered. “Yeah, what is it Chenle?” Chenle kissed Jisung on the cheek before closing his eyes. “I love you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?” Jisung kissed the top of Chenle’s head. “I love you a lot too. I’d love to be your boyfriend Chenle.” The two fell asleep, snuggled close together to the sound of old M Countdown Christmas performances.

———————————————————————

“Oh, how cute!” Was what Jisung woke to. As he opened his eyes he saw the smiling face of Chenle’s mother and himself cuddling said boy. “Mommmmm, you’re gonna embarrass him.” Chenle groaned. “I’m going to make breakfast, I’ll call you two when it’s ready.” The older woman called.

“She seems happy.” Jisung laughed. Chenle giggled. “Yeah, she just wants to see me happy. I told her about us dating and how you made me feel so...” Jisung stopped the boy with a kiss on the nose. “Sorry, you’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!” Came a booming voice from the kitchen. The two boys raced quickly to the kitchen, their jaws dropping in shock and hunger when they saw the table.

Spread out were all sorts of buns, jams, fruit, and two omelettes with ketchup in the shape of a heart on top of each one. They were sat right next to each other, along with two mugs of tea, and two small cartons of milk. The two boys shyly sat next to each other.

The morning was filled with laughter and happiness, plus a stern but good-natured chat from Chenle’s father. The two boys are until they were stuffed and then watched cartoons until Jisung’s mom came to pick him up after the snow had melted enough.

Jisung changed back into his clothes and took Chenle by the hand. He opened the door and talked the boy outside. A family friend, Taeil, had offered to drive his mother. She rolled down the window. “Mom,” Jisung said with rosy cheeks and a full heart “this is Chenle, my boyfriend.”

———————————————————————-

It was around Christmas when they told the friend group about them dating and they were all ecstatic. And Jisung and Chenle’s (very accepting) parents. And, well, the school. Jisung couldn’t care less. 

All he cared about was Chenle. The boy who he was giving plenty of Christmas presents to. The sweet boy who made him feel safe. Who he drank hot cocoa with. Who taught him to love himself. Who he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me for this thrilling little adventure! Please comment what you’d like to see from me in the future or if you’d like an epilogue to this! Love y’all!!


End file.
